Tocando la música
by sonrais777
Summary: Luka y Marinette reciben una noticia impactante sobre su hija, pero la pequeña Couffaine les enseñará que ella no tiene ningún impedimento en seguir el camino que el destino ha trazado para ella.


**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los gustan leerme, son un amor. Me gustaría incluso abrazarlos y eso que no soy una persona de abrazos… en serio, no es broma. Como sea, esto es un Lukanette, de mi universo alternativo donde Marinette y Adrien son amigos y ella se quedó con Luka, he recibido algunos mensajes preguntando sobre mi fic anterior de Amor a las serpientes de porqué le puse Emma a la hija de Adrien y Kagami, bueno, eso es porque creí que Marinette podría cederle el nombre al parecerse al de la madre de este, por eso como madrina decidiría que Emma era un lindo nombre. Y para quien me preguntó si el hijo de Luka y la hija de Adrien estarían juntos… creo que deberían leer este one-shot jijiji… como sea, esto es un Lukanette, sino te gusta la pareja favor de pasar y leer otras geniales historias de los demás escritores de este fandom, y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Tocando la música.

Capitulo único.

-Lo sentimos mucho señores Couffaine, pero su hija tendrá que usar aparato para poder escuchar bien.

Aquella noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría para Marinette y Luka. Y cerca de ellos, su pequeña hija, Melodie Couffaine, estaba por completo ajena a ellos jugando con su muñeca y su juego de té. Luka se obligó a hacer la pregunta.

-¿Que tan malo es?

-No es tan malo como parece aunque tiene una deficiencia del 50%. Puede tener una vida normal como cualquier otro, solo que necesitará el aparato y venir a sesiones periódicas.

-¿Para que las sesiones?- preguntó Marinette y el doctor respondió incómodo ante la mirada angustiada de Marinette.

-Bueno, hay casos que la sordera puede aumentar al pasar los años y necesitamos descartar que su hija pueda tener sordera gradual.- Marinette ahogó un sollozo y Luka tomó su mano para que se calmara y no llorara frente a su hija. Infundiendo algo de esa fuerza que bien sabía que tenía.

-Entendido. Muchas gracias.

Habían visto que algo estaba mal cuando al ir a visitar a Juleka, Melodie se había ocultado al jugar con la hija adoptiva de esta y su hermano Hugo, y nadie la había podido encontrar hasta que Luka la encontró en el armario bajo un abrigo. Marinette se había asustado tanto que comenzó a reprenderla pero Melodie solo hablaba con su hermano y prima de cómo había ganado, ignorando el regaño de su madre. Fue Luka se dio cuenta que su hija apenas y los escuchaba.

Pero quizás había señales más que obvias, como que subiera mucho el volumen de la televisión, que su maestra del jardín de niños les llamara porque no ponía atención, y a veces Marinette y él le repetían las cosas, pensando que su hija estaba en su propio mundo. Al salir de la consulta, su pequeña de cuatro años rió al ver un enorme perro bulldog. Luka abrazó a Marinette y beso su cabeza.

-Ella estará bien Marinette. Ya escuchaste, puede tener una vida normal.- ella asintió respirando profundo.

-Solo espero que esto no la afecte demasiado. Tal vez si la llevamos con el maestro pueda darle ayudarle con algún tratamiento.- Luka asintió mientras veía a su hija reír con el perro.

-Haremos lo posible para que no le afecte y pueda tener una vida normal. Te lo prometo...

Fueron a por su hijo Hugo que estaba en el barco de Anarka. La mujer les servía té al escuchar el diagnóstico de su nieta.

-¿Y cuándo le compraran el aparato?

-Mañana mismo.- contestó Luka al tomar su taza. Anarka vio a Marinette algo decaída y esta puso su mano en su espalda.

-Oh, cariño. Quita esa cara. Melodie es una niña fuerte y muy despierta. Esto no será nada para ella.

-Es que no puedo pensar que tengo la culpa de que Melodie tenga ese problema.- Luka la miró con grandes ojos dispuesto a negar aquello pero su madre se le adelantó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Menuda tontería! Marinette...- tomó sus manos que sostenían la taza.- Eres una excelente madre, Marinette, y como dice mi hijo, extraordinaria. Y si piensas en tu embarazo no pienses eso jamás. Cosas así le pasan a cualquiera, aunque sigan al pie de la letra lo que les diga el doctor en su embarazo. Así que deja de pensar en eso y demuestra lo que eres capaz por tu hija jovencita.- el joven matrimonio sonrió y Marinette se sintió aliviada por esas palabras.

-Gracias Anarka.

-Bah, mi hijo iba a decirte lo mismo pero solo me le adelanté.- Luka se rió.

-Eso es cierto.

De repente el sonido de una guitarra llamó la atención de los adultos.

Luka y Marinette se miraron entre sí para buscar de donde provenía el sonido.

Bajaron hasta el que había sido anteriormente el camarote de Luka, ahora convertida en cuarto de invitados. Vieron a su hija tocar otra nota y otra, esta vez con cierto ritmo y la pareja quedó sorprendida. Más Luka al reconocer las notas de una de sus canciones. Este se acercó se sentó en el suelo con su hija y la niña notó de inmediato su presencia.

-¡Papi!

-Hola, estrellita. ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

-Allí.- dijo señalando el armario con su dedito y luego con una sonrisa señaló la guitarra.- Toco canción de papi.

-Cielos, que talentosa. Pero ¿cómo aprendiste a tocar esa canción? ¿Mami o abuelos te enseñaron?- ella negó y señaló esta vez el estéreo. La niña se levantó y alzó su manita apenas y alcanzando la bocina.

-Siento cuando papi toca.- Marinette se puso de cuclillas junto a su hija.

-Melodie, ¿sientes a papá tocar en la bocina cada nota?

-Sipi. También cuando toca Jae Stone y a Laura Natingel.- Luka abrió grande los ojos.

-Melodie. Ven acá y muéstrale a papá como tocas.- la niña corrió de regreso a la guitarra, como si este fuese su juguete favorito. Luka sonreía a su hija que con sus deditos tocaba la guitarra y luego vio a Marinette que parecía apenas y contener la emoción. Anarka llegó con un adormilado Hugo y la mujer de agua salada sonrió al ver que pasara lo que pasara todo iría bien...

-Melodie, ¡Melo!

-¿Eh?- la joven quinceañera se quitó los grandes audífonos que estaban conectados al estéreo donde tenía sus manos. Hugo Couffaine le hizo señas al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-Conecta tu aparato.- ella sonrió y encendió el aparato de su oído.- Ya falta poco para que comience el festival de música. ¿Lista para rockear, hermanita? El barco ya está listo y toda la familia estará apoyándote.

-Nací lista. Y hoy es un gran día, lo sé, incluso puede ser el día que al fin te animes y al fin Emma sea mi cuñada oficial.- el joven de cabellos medianoche se sonrojó.

-Tonta, vamos. Se van a volver locos al escucharte.- Melodie tomó en sus manos esa guitarra que había sido de su padre en su juventud.

-¿Escucharme? No. Van a sentir la música en cada fibra de su ser hasta sus corazones.- acomodó detrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones negros pintados de rosa eléctrico y subió a cubierta con su banda lista para hacer que la gente de Paris sintiera su rock'n'roll, tal y como su familia le enseñó desde el fondo de su corazón a lo largo de su vida.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos, imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel y Luka se aceptan, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
